Human Replica
by toubousa
Summary: Bloodstains… He cleaned away all of the bloodstains when I was unconscious.   Non-con, cursing.I don't own Mentalist, duh. Rated M to be safe.


**WARNINGS: **bad language, non-con/rape (and a hell lot of grammar errors)

**Pairing:** Patrick Jane/Red John

**A/N:** Shit I feel stupid, I don't know how to upload this god-damn story properly! But, I hope it passes as a first try, and besides practice makes perfect (at least I hope so..)! Please don't kill me for the mistakes, I try to fix them if there are some m-_-m... Even though it's short, please try to enjoy!

_**Human Replica**_

_¨¨The walls of my white room were breaking down. The world spinned in my eyes and I felt like dying. In the darkness I saw a malicious smile. Red, overflowing and sadistic smile. The smile mocked me. Told me how stupid, overconfident idiot I had been. Behind me I felt someone breathing, telling me that the face on the wall was not smiling alone.¨¨_

A slight cry of pain escaped my lips, as I felt his teeth sunk into my shoulder. The liquid running down my back was so cold that it was burning; the hands on my hips were so rough that they were gentle.

"You're mad, Mister Jane. Absolutely lunatic."

I wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up, I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to tear him into millions of little pieces. And there he was, standing behind me and touching me with those blood-stained hands. The blood of my wife was dripping on me. The blood of my daughter.

"And yet so fragile. It's so… Amusing."

His fingertips cut my skin like glass; I shivered and felt disgusted at the same time. I tried to remember this feeling. I needed my pain, my loneliness, my weakness. I felt his hair tickling when he dropped down and kissed my bare back right above the waist of my jeans. I tried to move my hands, but he had tied them with my bedsheet. He wrapped his leg around me and prevented me from moving my legs.

"Do you know how many times I've wanted to do this? I would have never thought that every time I'm fucking the last breath out of my little toys, I'm thinking about you. _You, Mister Jane._ It is so annoying to think about the slut who had so many years tried to catch me. To think I'm killing yet again one of those whores instead of you. They always think I'll let them go if they please me..."

Red John laughed and pulled my jeans downwards.

"But know what?"

He slipped his fingers inside my boxers and clawed my white skin.

"I killed them all. I drugged, raped and cut their throats just like I'm going to cut yours."

That incredible son of a bitch drugged me. I struggled just because my pride wouldn't let me to lose. I was in my own house, in the same room where that bastard killed my family. Even though I removed all the furniture, all the memories and guiltiness, they're still here. And he's still here. I don't want to die…

"Mister Jane…. If you don't mind, please."

Red John pulled the rest of my clothing away. My clothes stained the floor, decorated the room where was nothing. Nothing, but a mattress and the darkness of this endless night. My naked body shivered in cold as I heard him pulling his zipper down and terror froze me. I smelled his ecstasy, felt his body and heared a soft sigh of pleasure he left out. _No. No, no, no… No!_

Red John pushed in me, without preparing, without any warning. The smile on the wall watched when the murderer raped me, watched when the tears ran down my cheeks and I bit my lip. I can't yell, I won't give him pleasure anymore…

He pushed himself in me once more. So hard that I felt like splitting into two pieces. So hard that blood was dripping between my legs. So hard that I screamed.

_Screamed._

_Screamed._

_Screamed in pain._

_..._

Morning sun was playing on my face, when I woke up naked on the cold floor. My clothes were neatly folded on the mattress and there was a paper on them. I slowly rose up and took the paper. It was a message.

_Dear Mister Jane,_

_Unfortunately I had to leave early, but I must say I really enjoyed last night. As a repay service, I have cleaned all the bloodstains, except the one on your wall. It really suits in this beautiful room. Against all of your impressions, you live. That's because in your case it's more painful to be alive than just graciously die away._

_With the best regards,_

_Red John_

My hand trembled as I let the paper slip away. Bloodstains… He cleaned away all of the bloodstains when I was unconscious. I took a step towards the wall, looked the smile as a tear pushed through my eyelashes. I laid my hands on the wall and pushed my forehead against it. Slowly I licked the blood up, tasted the dried iron and death.

_I was burning._

**A/N2:** So, there it is! Please tell me what you think about it, even negative feedback is something (But I repeat: Please don't kill me ^_^'')!


End file.
